


Please...

by midwifeonboard



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwifeonboard/pseuds/midwifeonboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know why my muse seems to think Sam & Jack are all over each other at every opportunity these days. See what they can get up to in 100 words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please...

“Please…”

He smiled.

“I can feel you smile, you know,” she groaned.

He flicked a finger. Her moan, music to his ears.

“When did you get this pierced?” He nipped the jewel.

“After Tollana. Less talking, more kissing.” She grabbed his hair pulling him up for a drugging kiss.

He groaned.

She sighed.

Their bodies danced and tangled. 

Sweat trickled down his back with the effort.

His tongue cleaned up the bead that collected between her collarbones.

Her muscles clenched. His world went white. She whispered his name in her own flight. “Jack.”

He smiled.

“I can feel you smiling.”


End file.
